The present invention relates to a method for evaluating noise of a glass run of an automobile door, for guiding a door glass in a frame.
The glass run of the automobile door couples to the frame, for guiding the door glass in the frame. The frame includes a door sash and a door frame.
The glass run makes noise when the automobile moves on bumpy roads or when the door is closed with the automobile stopped.
The noise is called “glass-run noise”.
Since members other than the glass run as well as the glass run make the noise, the noise made by the glass run is difficult to separate.
Examples of the noise of the members other than the glass run include squeak of the parts for the automobile door (interior trim, resin cover, and the like), road noise of tires, engine noise, and wind noise.
In this connection, Japanese Patent No. 6225368 discloses a method for detecting noise of a steering system of the automobile and an apparatus for evaluating the noise. But Japanese Patent No. 6225368 is not effective in evaluating the noise of the glass run.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide the method for evaluating the noise of the glass run, which is capable of reproducing oscillation on a real automobile.